La muerte no mata al amor
by Seiko Matsuzawa
Summary: Mi nombre es Allen Walker...yo no soy normal pues puedo ver gente que ya murió pero eso no me importa...pues gracias a eso conoci a el dueño de mi corazón aunque nunca podre estar con el o al menos eso pensaba...Advertencias:Yaoi LAVEN OC,s AU
1. El chico pelirrojo

Otro fic mas es el 5to que subo y el 2do de -Man. Otro Laven (AllenXLavi) y bueno....

**Disclamer**: -Man no me pertenece y si lo fuera.... (Risa malvada) =3

**Advertencias:**Es un AU (universo alternativo) y en un futuro va a ver OC,s (personajes originales) pero solo de mención y por corto tiempo en el ficapor cierto pongo a Leenalee y a Yu como "malos" =P ya están advertidos.

Comienza los pensamientos de Allen.

**La muerte no mata al amor.**

**Laven.**

**Allen,s POV**

Mi nombre es Allen Walter tuve una infancia difícil mis padres me abandonaron y me recogió un payaso llamado Maná pero después sufrió un accidente y me quede solo otra vez hasta que me adopto un hombre cruel llamado Cross; fue un martirio; el era un gran empresario con tanto dinero que ya no tenia que trabajar para vivir y se la pasaba viajando por lo que me mando a una escuela muy famosa en Paris, pero yo no soy normal pues puedo ver gente que ya murió pero eso no me importa en lo mas mínimo pues gracias a ello **conocí al dueño de mi corazón** aunque nunca podré estar con el...o al menos eso pensaba...

Era mi primer día que la escuela **A´rucsõ Nedro **la famosa escuela para grandes actores, caminada por los pasillos con un profesor que e guiaba a mi nueva habitación y después a mi aula de mi primera clase cuando vi algo que llamó mi atención, un joven apuesto, alto y pelirrojo pero parecía transparente y al ver que le observaba me sonrió.

Continué por mi camino y llegue al salón pero todo parecía muy fúnebre, en la esquina había una foto del chico que vi en el pasillo; con una rosa blanca y veladoras encendidas, en el pizarrón se podría leer "Descansa el paz Lavi Koob Nam.", al verme entrar el maestro me miro emocionado.

-debes ser el alumno nuevo-

-Si, lo soy-le digo algo desconcertado por el ambiente tan pesado.

-Pues bienvenido; yo soy el maestro Komui te impartiré las materias de teatro y canto, porque no te presentas al grupo?-el maestro era muy sonriente así que no quise negarme.

-Mi nombre es Allen Walker, tengo 16 años mucho gusto a todos-trató de sonreír y lo logro a pesar de que me miran horriblemente.

-Bueno señor Walker por que no toma asiento'

-De acuerdo-Sigo sonriendo, estoy demasiado nervioso.

No hice ni un solo amigo ese día, mas bien ni siquiera hable con alguien pero todo cambio esa noche.

-Ahhh¡¡¡(suspiro)-Creo que no debí venir aquí, estoy algo triste, extraño mi casa pero no a mi padrastro...

-Hola¡¡¡-me grita alguien por la espalda, cuando volteo veo al chico pelirrojo que falleció hace poco, el mismo que vi en el pasillo.

-Ahh-grito sorprendido, no asustado (eso fue muy falso)-Quien eres?

-Pues yo soy Lavi...y tu?

-Allen.

-Tu eres el único en la escuela que puede verme?

-Supongo que si, pues tu estas muerto.

-Claro que no, como crees?, debo estar soñando.

Me sorprendo, esta muy tranquilo para ser alguien que ya esta muerto, otros se poner muy mal.

-Entonces es enserio?-me dijo después de pensarlo un poco.

-Pues claro que si.

-Soy demasiado joven para estar muerto, no crees?-sigue muy tranquilo, como si no le importara.

-Eres muy raro- no pude evitar decírselo.

-Si lo se...te molesta?-me pregunta muy amigable.

-No claro que no

-Genial, sabes me caes muy bien podemos ser amigos-me sonríe fraternalmente.

-Oye no me gusta ser grosero pero... ¿que haces en mi cuarto?

-Pues yo...a si!!! Este es el cuarto cuando vivía- me sonríe de nuevo, a decir verdad tiene una hermosa sonrisa...o por dios que pena...que estoy pensando?!!, es un hombre y aparte esta muerto¡¡¡.

-Aaaa...y si no es muy grosero de mi parte...de que moriste?-La vi parece algo sorprendido por la pregunta

-Te lo cuento luego, que te parece si ya te vas a dormir, porque mañana no vas a despertar.

Observo el reloj de la cómoda; ya es muy tarde y tengo que despertarme de madrugada.

-Tienes razón¡¡¡ Buenas noches Lavi-

-Buenas noches Allen-Lavi se acuesta en el sillón.

-Oye pero tu no necesitas dormir-lo miro extrañado.

-Oye es difícil desacostumbrarse-cierra los ojos y se "duerme"

-Que fantasma tan raro-susurro impresionado.

**...**

Toda la noche dormí bien aunque sentía las miradas de Lavi en la nuca, pero no les preste mucha atención, al día siguiente todo siguió igual, las clases pasaron y regrese a mi cuarto, pero no vi por ningún lado a Lavi...

-Ey Lavi ya volví!!!Mi voz se perdió después de un rato.

-Donde estará?-susurro algo preocupado.

Lo busque por todo el cuarto pero no estaba en el...estaba en el balcón observando a los estudiantes, sobre todo a un chico de cabello negro azulado y una chica de cabello negro con destellos verdosos.

-Allen, sabes lo único que extraño de estar vivo?-me preguntó el pelirrojo e cuanto llegue a su lado.

-Que pregunta tan rara-parecía muy triste-pero aun así que es lo que extrañas?

-A esos dos...mi mejor amigo Kanda y mi novia Lenalee –

-A si? Debieron ser muy importantes para ti.

-Si lo fueron, me dieron muchos momentos maravillosos-sonríe nostálgico.

-Lavi, pues yo podría darles algún mensaje de tu parte, claro si tu quieres.-no me gusta verlo triste.

-Tu, harías eso por mi?-le brillan los ojos.

-Claro.

-Gracias en verdad te lo agradecería-me toma de las muñeca e inmediatamente siento que la sangre se me sube al rostro, haciéndome sonrojar.

-Tu, solo dime que decir y si quieres acompáñame para que tu mismo oigas sus reacciones.

-En verdad no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco, creo que en la muerte tu eres mi mejor amigo-vuelve a sonreír y eso me encanta.

-Que te parece si vamos a buscarlos ahora mismo?- el me dejo hablando solo pues ya me esperaba en la puerta de la habitación esperando que lo siguiera.

Baje a toda velocidad detrás de Lavi entre los pasillos hasta que se paro en seco al ver destrozado como su ex mejor amigo y su ex novia se besaban apasionadamente.

-Lavi...estas bien?-pregunte con cautela pero el solo se volteo enfurecido, me empujo y se fue.


	2. ¿Es amor?

La continuación¡¡ Neeee.... gracias a **deskdraik **por su review me ayuda mucho a continuarlo.

**Disclamer:**-Man no me pertenece (para bien de unos y para mal de otros)

**Advertencias:** Es un AU (universo alternativo) y en un futuro va a ver OC,s (personajes originales) pero solo de mención y por corto tiempo en el fic, pongo a Leenalee y a Yu como "malos" =P ya están advertidos.

**NdlA: **Es la abreviación de "Nota de la Autora"

Los pensamientos de Lavi. Y después de Allen.

**La muerte no mata al amor.**

**Laven.**

**Lavi's POV**

El chico nuevo ya se fue a clases, creo que lo esperare aquí-las horas se pasaron volando y decidí salir a tomar un poco de aire-nunca pensé que me quedaría en esta escuela después de muerto-la campana suena y los estudiantes salen alegremente incluyendo a Kanda y Lenalee mis amigos.

-Ahhh-suspiro mientras una sonrisa triste se dibuja en mi rostro.-Creo que hasta ellos ya se olvidaron de mi-me siento de la patada...tanto que si estaría vivo me mataría (**NdlA:** XD ;D)

-Ey Lavi ya volví!!!.

Se oye la voz del chico nuevo en el cuarto, pero no respondí, no quería ser encontrado, aunque después me encontró.

-Allen, sabes lo único que extraño de estar vivo?-le pregunte en cuanto lo vi llegar.

-Que pregunta tan rara...pero aun así que es lo que extrañas?

-A esos dos...mi mejor amigo Kanda y mi novia Lenalee.

-A si? Debieron ser muy importantes para ti.-en realidad fueron los tesoros de mi vida pero no se lo dije.

-Si lo fueron, me dieron muchos momentos maravillosos-sonrío nostálgico.

-Lavi, pues yo podría darles algún mensaje de tu parte, claro si tu quieres-esa propuesta me alegro la existencia pues tenia mucho que decirles.

-Tu, harías eso por mi?.

-Claro.

-Gracias en verdad te lo agradecería-estoy tan feliz que tomo las muñecas y hago que el nuevo se ponga como un jitomate.

-Tu, solo dime que decir y si quieres acompáñame para que tu mismo oigas sus reacciones.-me sonríe.

-En verdad no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco, creo que en la muerte tu eres mi mejor amigo-se me escapa una sonrisa de tanta emoción que tengo, seguro mis amigos estarán muy felices, camino con prisa y creo que dijo algo pero no le di mucha importancia, luego me siguió, baje tan rápido que deje a mi amigo atrás, busque por los pasillos hasta encontrar a mis dos amigos aunque me gustaría no haberlos encontrado...Lenalee estaba abrasada de Kanda y estaban hablado de mi.

-Lena ¿sabes? después de todo me alegra que ese Lavi se haya muerto-dijo es maldito de baranda.

-A mi también, ya me había aburrido de el, a parte estoy mejor contigo-eso solo hizo que me corazón se sacudiera de dolor.

-Así? Y porque?-

-Porque tu si me das lo que quiero dejando atrás la moral, no como Lavi que no me tocaba por respeto-le dice Lenalee seductoramente, mientras se pega mas a Kanda y lo nalguea; mis ojos están llenos de lagrimas, todo lo que creí importante en la vida solo era un porquería.

-Pues me alegro de no ser respetuoso-dice sarcástico mientras une sus labios con los de Lenalee.

Estoy cabreado...no se que hacer, oigo al chico nuevo que me pregunta preocupado

-Lavi...estas bien?-pero estaba tan enojado que no respondí solo me di la vuelta lo empujo cruelmente y me eche a correr, para ir al cuarto a llorar, pues no puedo hacer nada mas.

**Allen's POV**

Después de que Lavi desapareció, pasee un rato, pues no sabia como darle ánimos por lo que le pasó, tarde un poco pero recogí todo mi valor y decidí ir a buscarlo para hablar con el pues seguramente su hermosa sonrisa había desaparecido y eso no me gustaba nada.

Subí al cuarto y oí unos sollozos, toque la puerta antes de entrar.

-Puedo pasar?-la respuesta tardo un buen rato.

-Si, claro-me responde con una voz fría, cuando abro la puerta veo a un Lavi destrozado, sin ese brillo (aunque fantasmal) en sus ojos.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-preguntó buscando un tema de conversación.

-Muerto- me responde cortante.-Creo que es lógico, ¿no?-Lavi me da la espalda, se nota que esta completamente cerrado...creo que estoy loco por lo que voy a hacer pero estoy desesperado.

-Lavi...-me pongo enfrente de el alzó con una mano su cabeza, aunque ni me dirija la mirada y lo besó, seria un fantasma pero en ese momento lo sentí tan sólido, tan real...

Nos separamos y no nos dirigimos la palabra en toda la tarde; me fui a dormir y deje a Lavi sentado en ese mismo lugar en donde lo encontré (**NdlA:** Ser un fantasma tiene sus ventajas)

**Lavi's POV**

Llore un buen rato hasta que io una voz que venia de afuera.

-Puedo pasar?-tarde un rato en responder pues tenia que limpiarme el rostro.

-Si, claro-ahora si me siento muerto.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-el chico llega muy amable pero no estoy de humor.

-Muerto creo que es lógico, ¿no?-parece muy preocupado por mi pero de que sirve si ya estoy muerto asi que le doy la espalda.

-Lavi...-el se pone enfrente de mi, seguro me va decir palabras de animo pero de que sirven?, siento como levanta mi cara pero yo no veo, y de repente me beso!!!, mi corazón latía muy rápido; tanto que fue imposible calmarlo, cuado nos separamos mi corazón estaba muy emocionado...pero mi cabeza estaba echa un desastre.

Solo podía pensar en ese chico que había conocido un día atrás (NdlA: Que rápidos! ;D) los recuerdos de esos idiotas de Lenalee y Kanda fueron desplazados por la dulce sensación que me había regalado aquel muchacho; toda la tarde no le dirigí ni una solo palabra, pero mi cabeza sabia lo que quería decir era...TE AMO, pero me dolía aun esa herida que me había echo esa tarde, así que solo tenia que esperar...deje que se durmiera, el día siguiente tal vez seria mejor, me sentiría mas tranquilo y buscaría la manera de decírselo...

**General POV**

Esa noche pasó como cualquier otro, los dos chicos intentaron dormir sin conseguirlo, pero no abrieron los ojos por miedo a que el otro estuviera despierto....

Aun tenían algo que hacer pues apenas esto esta comenzando...

**DGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGMDGM**

UHF en primera una disculpa por que esta parte quedo mas pequeña (solo un poquito) pero no sabia como poner la continuación.

Espero que no se hayan confundido por los POVS pero eran necesarios son las mismas acciones solo que desde el punto de vista de los personajes.


	3. De nuevo a la vida

Konnichi wa¡¡¡¡ bueno primero tengo que agradecer muchísimo los reviews (y consejos) de...**icegirl2711, deskdraik **y** Luna Elric Hyuuga.**

Y bueno aquí esta la ultima parte de esta historia (mas grande (creo)) y ya saben pero aun así....

**Disclamer:** -Man no me pertenece (para mi mala suerte T.T)

**Advertencias**: Es un AU (universo alternativo) y por fin!!! En este capitulo van a salir los OC,s (personajes originales) y van a ver un ángel Esperenlo!!.

Lo que esta entre "" son pensamientos y el Flash Back esta en letras _cursivas._

**La muerte no mata al amor.**

**Laven.**

Esa noche pasó como cualquier otro, los dos chicos intentaron dormir sin conseguirlo, pero no abrieron los ojos por miedo a que el otro estuviera despierto.

Llego la mañana, sonó la alarma y Allen se paró muy (pero muy) cansado; Lavi lo oyó pero se hizo el dormido, no tenía el valor para hablarle, su corazón latió velozmente, y lo mismo puedo decir de Allen que intento hacer el menor ruido para que el pelirrojo no se despertaba, Allen se iba a ir cuando....

-Eh!!! Chico nuevo-le llama Lavi a el albino.

-Si??-Allen voltea muy nervioso.

-Quiero decirte que yo...te...amo-su tono de voz disminuyo, no podía creerlo, le haya dicho eso a un chico que apenas conocía, y tampoco creía que se acercaba más, y como objetivo los labios de Allen.

-Lavi.

Los corazones de ambos jóvenes (aunque uno vivo y el otro muerto) laten al unísono; se conocieron hace dos días y ya descubrieron que se aman con el mas tierno amor, en esos instantes, Lavi ya rozaba los labios de Allen y ambos se sentían en las nubes, y aunque Lavi ya esta muerto, en ese momento pareció volver a vivir y respirar, sintió calor aunque la brisa mañanera que entraba por la ventana le alborotaba los largos cabellos rojos (O.O 8D) y Allen atado a la vida, la amo, pero al mismo tiempo deseo estar muerto para poder estar con Lavi, para siempre; sus labios no se quería separarse pero...algo ocurrió.

Lavi comenzaba a desaparecer...

-Allen!!!! Que sucede???-el pelirrojo estaba aterrado.

-Lavi¡¡-Allen esta igual; no tiene idea de que hacer.

-Allen; creo que ahora si voy a morir, pero recuerda que te amo y no importa que este muerto, te esperare del otro lado, lo siento por irme tan pronto pero no se como funciona la muerte, adiós.-estaba llorando, aunque sonreía mientras desaparece.

-Lavi, yo también te amo!

**...**

Ese día, Allen no asistió a ninguna clase y no comió ni durmió esa noche, estaba desolado, pero también se sentía un idiota; por haber podido amar a alguien que estaba muerto, pues sabia que tarde o temprano desaparecerían pero no quiso creerlo.

Las semanas pasaron y Allen por fuera se veía muy bien pero por dentro, poco a poco se desangraba, comezón investigar, debía haber una forma de traerlo a la vida, encontró un libro muy viejo donde decía que para revivir alguien tenias que rezarle al dios Sensō (dios de la guerra) Koi (la diosa del amor) y a Saigo (el dios de la muerte) pero también había una advertencia: te condenarías tu vida al infierno en cuanto esta acabara, sin pasar por el purgatorio.

**...**

Era un día lluvioso y Allen estaba solo, en su cuarto con tres estatuillas de los dioses, y comenzó el ritual, a la mitad del ritual apareció la alma de Lavi un tanto confundida.

-Allen que piensas hacer?

-Te traeré de vuelta.

-No lo hagas, te estas condenando!!!

-No te preocupes.

No importo cuanto se opusiera Lavi, la ceremonia continuo y al final cuando el pelirrojo ya tenia su cuerpo y Allen estaba a punto de firmar el tratado con los dioses.

-Allen, déjalo ya enserio me gustaría volver pero no a este precio.

El albino ya iba ala mitad de su firma y Lavi ya se estaba desesperando, y a su lado en una mesa había un cuchillo (para la ceremonia) y no lo pensó dos veces; si su vida valía la condena de Allen entonces no la quería; Lavi se apuñalo en el estomago dos o tres veces y Allen dejo de firmar y fue en pos del pelirrojo.

-Porque Lavi, íbamos a estar juntos toda una vida y tu te la quitas.-le dice Allen con lagrimas cayéndole por las mejillas.

-Te amo...no quería que te condenaras...por es lo hice...no puedo imaginarme una eternidad sin ti-se cierran los ojos del pelirrojo por segunda vez.

-Lavi!!! no!!-Allen grita con todo su dolor.

-Vaya, vaya me sorprende-se oye una voz que viene del balcón.

-Quien esta ahí.

-Yo soy nadie-entre una persona (muy conocida9 completamente de blanco y con unas alas normes.

-Ko...Komui?

-Por favor no me llames por mi nombre humano...dime Sendo.

-Pero que haces aquí?

-Me mandaron a vigilarlos-le dice mientras mira a su alrededor y posa la mirada e n Lavi.-Y parece que hicieron mucho alboroto

-Si pero no lo pude traer de vuelta.

-Pues no creo es...observa a las estatuas

-Que?

Allen ve las estatuas; Sensō había tirado el casco y la lanza que llevaba puestas, Koi estaba de rodillas y llorando y Sango estaba aplaudiendo.

-Parece que los has conmovido.

-Y eso de que me sirve si el esta muerto?

-En realidad de mucho, ¿Por qué no terminas de firmar el contrato?, no vas a ir al infierno y como yo estoy aquí puedo ayudar a tu amigo.

-En verdad?

-Pues claro-truena los dedos y na luz blanca comienza a salir del cuerpo de Lavi deslumbrando a Allen y haciendo imposible ver a Sendo; cuando la luz se apaga, las estatuillas habían desapareció, al igual que Sendo pero Lavi seguía ahí y no solo eso estaba respirando, Allen que no cabía en su felicidad de abalanza sobre el y lo despierta.

-Pero, ¿Cómo?

-No lo se ni yo mismo puedo creerlo, el maestro de canto y teatro me ayudó-Volvía a llorar pero de felicidad.

-Komui-san?

-Si el

-Pero yo morí después de salvarlo de ser atropellado por un camión.

-...Pero como, explícate.

-Si, mira...

*****Flash Back*****

"_Bien pásese que llegare tarde de nuevo-piensa Lavi mirando el reloj de la torre central._

_Al entrar al patio principal ve al maestro de canto y teatro iba con muchos papeles por la calle y por el fuerte viento se les cae._

_-O por dios tengo que recogerlos-el imprudente maestro se agacha mientras no muy lejos un camión de carga se acerca rápidamente._

_-Maestro!!! Cuidado!!!-Lavi corre hacia Komui para avísale pero ya es muy tarde para que este reaccione así que el pelirrojo se lanza para empujar al maestro y salvarlo, y lo consigue pero muere en el accidente._

*****Flash Back*****

-Así que eso fue o que pasó

-Si exacto.

Una nota ya cayendo suavemente por en medio de ambos.

-Mira Allen una nota.

-Cierto! Que dirá!

Lavi la toma y en ella se lee....

Muchas gracias por salvarme,

Pero aun no te toca morir

Atte.

Sendo.

-Bien eso fue raro.-dice Lavi.

-Que tu estés vivo s algo mas raro!!!

-Que te molesta??-pregunta algo trise.

-No claro que no-responde rapadamente.

-Que bueno porque creo que tú no eres mi mejor amigo en la muerte, si no mi verdadero amor en vida.

Se acerca lentamente a Allen y se besan pero ahora hay algo diferente, pues aunque ambos estén vivos ninguno de los dos quiere respirar.

A la mañana siguiente nadie se explicaba como Lavi podía seguir vivo "Parece una cucaracha, no mueren con nada!!" "No vimos su funeral?!!" "AHHH UN ZOMBI" fueron las frases mas oídas, y los únicos que podrían explicarlo serian Allen, el mismo Lavi (claro también sin contar con los tres dioses.) y el maestro de canto y teatro pero este misteriosamente desapareció y por si fuera poco imaginen la sorpresa de Leenale y Kanda....

Ambos se hallaban abrazados y se disponían a entrar al aula cuando...

-Hola¡¡-les dice Lavi a sus espaldas.

Leena y Kanda voltean (como sin poder creerlo.) y palidecen.

-La...vi!!!.

-Si verdad que sorpresa al ver a alguien que se suponía que estaba muerto ¿no?

-S...si tu estas..

-Si me morí, pero estuve oyendo todo lo que decían de mi..

-Ahh-los dos chicos estaban muy apenados.

-No fue verdad estábamos...muy dolidos por tu muerte por eso dijimos eso.-Kanda trataba de limpiarse del problema.

Ah si? de acuerdo..

-Nos podrías perdonar'

Y por repuesta Kanda recibió un gran puñetazo de Lavi.

-Y a ti –dirigiéndose a Leena.-no quiero verte de nuevo.

-Pero cariño.

-Largate con ese maldito Kanda.

Y ambos chicos se fueron como perro con la cola entre las patas y aprendieron una lección: no hablen mal de las personas muertas, pues puede llegar un Moyashi a regresarle la vida.

En eso Allen llegó corriendo.

-Lavi!! ¿Qué pasó? te e estado buscando.

-Ah lo siento Moyashi estaba arreglando unas cuentas.

-..... ¿Como me llamaste?

-Ehhmmm Moyashi o **brote de habas **(1) claro según yo.

-Y podría saber porque?

-Facil eres menor que yo.

-......NO ME LLAMES ASI!!!

-Eh? porque no?

-No me gusta y no tengo la culpa de que tu seas un **asalta cunas **(2).

-Yo?.. Ja!! Mira quien lo dice; el que termino besando a un fantasma extraño.

-Blablabla-sale corriendo.

-Oye Moyashi!! Espera!!!

-NO ME LLAMES MOYASHI!!!

**...**

Solo tengo que decir lo último.

*A Lenalee y Kanda no se les volvió a ver.

*Después de acabar sus estudios, Allen y Lavi se casaron por el civil (les costo un ojo ½) aunque Cross (el padrastro de Allen) nunca autorizó.

*No se volvió a saber nada del maestro de canto y teatro pero dicen que aun se oye su voz cuando algún enamorado llora en la escuela **A´rucsõ Nedro **y es conocido por uno de los 7 misterios de la escuela y que nadie se a atrevido a comprobar. (3)

**(1)**Según algunas traducciones del anime son brote de habas o podría decirse de habichuelas o fríjol.

**(2)**Se le llama a las personas que tiene a una pareja menor que el por varios años (10, 15 o mas) aunque en el caso de Lavi y Allen solo es por unos pocos (2 años)

**(3)**En algunas series japonesas (según yo) pasan "los 7 misterios de la escuela" y son cosas como: las escaleras que gritan, o el fantasma del baño de hombres del 5to piso, o el maniquí de ciencias que se mueve si alguien se acerca.

Eso es todo espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
